Bleach Forgotten Stories: Hitsugaya's Journey
by UlquiorraJeagerjaque
Summary: After Aizen succesfully creates the King's Key, Soul Society is soon put in turmoil and Aizen quickly takes over as ruler after "ridding" of all the other shinigami . Toshiro Hitsugaya is supposedly the last hope there is, but how will he do it alone!
1. 1: The Fall Of The Shinigami

Bleach Forgotten Stories: Hitsugaya's Journey

Chapter 1: The Fall Of The Shinigami

Former 10th Squad Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya gazed mournfully across the destroyed lands of Rukongai. After Aizen's successful campaign to create the King's Key, he then ventured into Soul Society and easily gained control over it, while all 13 captains were busy either fighting the final Espada Yammy in Hueco Mundo, or lying injured within the barrier of Fake Karakura Town.

It was a miracle how Tōshirō got away, and to this day he himself isn't even quite sure how he did it, but through some ploy he convinced Aizen that he was dead. Now for what has been almost 25 years, he has been concealing his reiatsu and avoiding the countless guards that Aizen keeps stationed around Soul Society.

Tōshirō continued to sit perched up on a cliff and investigated his surroundings. He could feel it. There was something incredibly familiar about this part of Rukongai, but what was it? Through all the debris and roughage left scattered over the area, it was hard to even make out a seemingly recognizable landmark.

Then it came to him! "No. This couldn't be…" he whispered to himself.

"Oh no, It's Junrinan! I can't believe it's in ruins! All the memories I had of growing up here with Momo…oh Momo!" Tōshirō felt a hole in pit of his stomach begin to form as he reflected on his past life. A life he would never have back and friends whom he'd never see again.

Carefully, he concentrated his thoughts and scoured for any sense of a shinigami's presence near him. Slowly and surely, he has been traveling throughout Rukongai doing this same operation, in hopes he would detect a reiatsu that was familiar.

Another minutes waiting but with no prevail. The only thing close he could make-out was the ghastly energy which Aizen's guards emitted. Tōshirō cautiously poked his head down below. There, approximately 50 feet below him paced the stationed watchmen.

In short, they were mere cloaked figures. As far as he'd seen, there was one stationed in every district. He was clueless as to what they looked like, or even their purpose. What could be told was that the majority of them he has seen are about the size of an average human and all of them wield swords similar to a zanpakuto, but he wasn't sure if they were or not.

He silently leaned his head farther off the side of the cliff and creaked his neck to the left, in hopes to see something that resembled a human, but the cloak of which the guard wore concealed its entire body, including their feet and face.

Tōshirō began to raise himself back up to his perch when a rock unexpectedly gave way underneath his hands! He quickly shuffled around, looking for somewhere to grab but the whole cliff started to collapse around him and before he knew it, he was plummeting down, directly above the hooded figure!

"Oh great! Ok, concentrate Tōshirō!" he began to recite a spell, in hopes it would subdue his fall or make it slightly less painful.

"Bakudō 37: Tsuribo—. " Tōshirō was abruptly cut short, as he stopped falling mid-air!

"What? I didn't even finish the chant. Maybe I got hung on something—"

"No, I think it's me." Tōshirō snatched his head around, only to see he was being held up by someone in a heavy wool cloak.

"Hey you creep! Let me go now, or else!"

"Hey, I didn't mean any harm, but I saved your butt big time, because you wouldn't have stood a chance against him down there!" the stranger bargained in a pleasing tone while pointing at the oblivious figure below.

"Fine, thanks I guess."

"Yep, don't mention it. Anyway, I only saved you because you have significance to me." The stranger hoisted Tōshirō back onto the cliff and ushered him to a safer spot.

"So, are you going to remove the cloak? The fact that I have significance to you means that I either know _you_ or you know of _me_."

"No, I will not reveal myself just yet. My garments seal my reiatsu, and removing them here could give away my existence."

"Oh, I see. So, how exactly did you happen upon me anyway?"

"Well first of all, I was in the area doing a scouting mission in search of fellow shinigami, and I obviously found one! Of course, I wouldn't have detected you if your spiritual pressure hadn't flared up when you slipped there."

"Well, as of now I cannot determine whether trusting you would be the correct choice or if your being deceiving. What I do know is that you are in fact a shinigami, due to the fact that you spoke of me as a familiar. So this poses the question. Since you are still conducting search missions this must mean you have hope that we are not extinct and makes me wonder if you have in fact found others. Is this correct?" Tōshirō gave the man a quizzical look, which appeared odd on his childish face.

"Ah, very perceptive of you. To answer your question, including me, there are 19 of us."

"Nineteen? Perhaps there is hope for us yet." Tōshirō's train of thought soared away. Who were the survivors? He couldn't help but wonder if Hinamori Momo or even Rangiku Matsumoto were a part of the remaining shinigami.

"Well, if you would like to come with me then follow. If not, do as you may, but I _will_ say that now that they have detected your reiatsu, they will be here any second." The stranger began to walk away from Tōshirō, crouching down ready to spring away.

"Okay, wait. I'll go. I mean I might as well since—"

"Tōshirō, watch out!"

Tōshirō turned around, juts as a dart shot into his neck causing his legs to go wobbly and give out underneath him.

"Dammit!" cursed the hooded figure. He quickly ran toward Tōshirō's limp body and scooped him up in his arms.

Just as he was about to dash away, the mysterious guard that was patrolling down below rocketed up onto the cliff.

"Now that I have found you, I am not allowed to let you leave." Warned the newcomer in a cold, callous voice.

"Ugh, this is a drag, I guess I have no choice but to fight you. Okay, Tōshirō," the hooded man looked down at Tōshirō who was draped carelessly in his arms. He could see his conciseness was fading in an out, and his eyes were struggling to stay open. "I need you to get on my back okay? I'm going to try to ward him off, but we need to go and I need my sword hand open just in case."

"Yep, sure." Murmured Tōshirō in a loopy voice. Upon the confirmation, the unknown figure

shifted Tōshirō's body so that he was draped across his back then continued to remove the hood

covering his facial features.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" The now uncovered man dashed off into the distance

while drawing his zanpakuto from it sheath.

"Your attempts are futile, lowly shinigami. I will squash you!" scorned the malicious guard.

"My goal is not to kill you, but simply to return with both mine and his body intact. Saying

this, I will easily evade you." The man quickly darted off away from his enemy with such a

speed that it left his apprehender far behind him.

A delirious Tōshirō crooked his head that lay on the man's shoulder so he could get a good

look at him for the first time.

"You need to give up. The more time you refuse the sleeping drugs effect o you body, the more

strain it'll put on you. Now, go to bed."

"Okay I will. Oh, and thank you for saving me, Ichigo Kurosaki."


	2. 2: Healer's Quarters

Chapter 2: Healer's Quarters

"He's coming to."

"Oh, he is? I was so worried!"

Tōshirō eased his eyes open, neglecting that his whole body screamed to be shutdown and go into another long slumber. Once they were fully open, he quickly analyzed the two masked figures hovering above him.

"Hey! Back off!" warned Tōshirō as he pushed himself to his feet.

His whole entire body ached, and his muscles felt like they were on fire. On top of everything, he had massive headache that caused him to wince with pain by just thinking about it.

"You two better take those masks off and show me who you are, or else I may have to take action!"

"You needn't worry. We have no motives to harm you. Regardless, you are in no condition to engage in any battles whatsoever." Bargained the slightly shorter character.

"From your voices, I can tell you are both women. Please, I would really feel more comfortable if you two would remove your masks."

"Okay fine." Answered the taller and slightly stockier figure. "I guess that would be the courteous thing to do." The lady proceeded to remove the feline-themed mask that sealed her face. Long locks of ginger hair began to fall down her back, making the smile she flashed on her face even more pleasing. "You were always a stubborn one captain."

"Matsumoto! It's really you!" Tōshirō sprinted toward Rangiku, before stopping himself and collecting his composure.

"Oh stop it!" Rangiku lunged towards her former captain and wrapped him in a choking hug. "You gotta stop being such a stickler!"

After Tōshirō finally managed to release himself of her hold, he turned his attention to the other masked figure.

"No need to ask. I will be glad to share my identity with you."

The lady carefully lifted the covering off her face and placed it on the floor.

"Unohana-san! I apologize for acting so rude toward you. If I had known I —"

"Save your breath Tōshirō. You need rest. My job is to heal you, and letting you exert all your energy, would mean that I am doing my job poorly. So please, I ask of you to sit down." She squeezed her eyes shut and painted a wide grin across her face.

"That's very kind of you, but I really think I should walk around and get my bearings. Oh, where exactly are we anyway?"

"Please Tōshirō. Please sit down! I will be glad to explain things to you, but my soul would feel much more at ease if you were comfortable." The look on Unohana's face soon became distorted and it was easy to see that under the kind-hearted looks she projects lies a more determined, and mischievous lady.

"Uh, sure of course." Stammered Tōshirō, feeling slightly intimidated. Unohana then continued to direct Tōshirō to a worn-down hospital bed in the corner of the room.

Tōshirō collapsed onto the bed, and groaned at its surprising comfort factor. Rangiku momentarily slipped out of the room and returned with a large plush comforter and draped it over him.

She tried to smother a laugh at the sight of her former captain. His small-framed body was quickly sucked into the blanket, and all of him that was visible was his face and trademark white hair that was seemingly camouflaged on the chalky-colored pillow beneath his head.

"This is not humorous Matsumoto." Pleaded Tōshirō.

"I'm sorry, I apologize." Rangiku exclaimed, giggling between each word.

"Oh dear! That wound I stitched was not fully closed!" Unohana quickly pulled back the portion of the blanket covering Hitsugaya's feet, as it was gradually becoming soaked in blood. "Isane, please bring the medical supplies!" urged Unohana in a desperate but calm tone.

Within a few seconds former 4th Squad lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, rushed into the room with a large black bag in tow.

"Here, Unohana-sama." Isane held the bag out, and Unohana quickly took it and thanked her for her quickness then she headed back out of the room.

"What happened? I don't remember getting that cut." questioned Tōshirō.

"Kurosaki-san said that he underestimated his opponent, who caught up with him almost immediately. By that time though, you were already unconscious. He then explained that the guardia ahuecado (meaning: hollowed guard) who apprehended him, used a form of sonído to swiftly approach him and attempted to slash off his leg. Luckily, Kurosaki-san was able to avoid the attack but in the midst of his evasion, the enemy's blade sliced the lower part of your right foot. I'm amazing that it wasn't severed, and merely wounded." Unohana ended her explanation by opening the medical case and readying an anesthetic.

"What became of the guard?"

"Kurosaki-san proclaimed it as deceased."

"Deceased? I guess 25 years has made Ichigo stronger, since I could feel that the enemy's power was much stronger than Ichigo's former self. Anyways, what exactly are those things? A guardia ahuecado you called them?"

"Ah Tōshirō, you must take it easy. I believe your original question was where are we? That I will answer first. We are currently at the medical and repair base." Unohana began to softly rub the ointment on the heel and sole of Tōshirō's foot causing him to jerk back in pain, but he soon realized that the pressure was subsiding.

"In deeper terms," she continued "the nineteen of us are divided into the bases we have established that best suits our abilities. So far the establishments we have are the melee, scouting, healing and repair, and research departments. Your partner, Matsumoto-san, officially belongs to the scouting base, but has momentarily switched positions so she could watch after you."

"I see. I guess I should thank you Matsumoto, for staying by my side." Matsumoto nodded and smiled with recognition. "Now, if you don't mind I'd very much appreciate it if you answered my former question."

"Yes, of course. First off, your foot should be completely healed now." She concluded while securing the bandage that's was wound around his foot up to his ankle. "So, you would like to know about the guardia ahuecados? Well simply speaking they are just—"

"Unohana-sama, there is an emergency! The scouting team has suffered terrible injuries! Only two of them are conscious!" Isane yelled after rushing into the room.

"Bring them in quickly. You and the two who are awake must bring in the other three. Please be swift."

"Yes Unohana-sama, of course!"

Isane darted off back outside. Tōshirō could see the worried look strung across Unohana's face as she clenched her fists. It was incredibly important they didn't lose anymore comrades.

In less than ten minutes, Isane and the two conscious scouting members appeared in the doorway.

"Ichigo, your okay! If you died before I could repay my debt to you, I'd be highly ticked!" Tōshirō exclaimed.

Ichigo looked up, but didn't respond to his comment.

Trailing behind Ichigo's worn body appeared the former captain of Squad 2, Soifon. She looked physically exhausted, and her Suzumebachi was still in its shikai form on her middle finger. Peaking around the corner behind Soifon was Isane, with a familiar face draped in her arms.

"Kurosaki-san, Isane-san, and Soifon-san would please lay our fallen comrades on the healing mats over there?" She pointed her finger to a glass-walled room that was inhabited by medicinal plants and herb pots. In the center of the make-shift garden were five cushioned mats that were surrounded by an ominous steam that engulfed the entire area in green-tinted fog.

"Yes of course." muttered Soifon.

"Before you do though, I'd like to get a quick analysis of the injured. Kuchiki-san, I need your assistance!" ordered Unohana.

"Yes Unohana-sama?" The all familiar black-haired haired girl sprinted out from the back room of the building.

"I see you have to heal me again, huh Rukia?" Ichigo pasted a smirk on his place, before collapsing to the floor.


	3. 3: A Meeting Without Three

Chapter 3: A Meeting Without Three

"Rangiku, would you please take Ichigo to the healing quarters?" questioned Unohana.

"Oh, yes of course."

Rangiku wearily got up from her perch beside Tōshirō's bed and picked up the unconscious Ichigo in her arms.

"I'll get Hisagi." offered Rukia as she rushed to help him up. "It appears he is still semi-conscious, enough to walk at least."

"Okay, that'll make it easier." said Unohana, with a wide grin. "For now though, let's just gather them all up."

"Rukia, will you please read me back the health reports?" chimed Unohana

"Yes, let's see. Shūhei Hisagi, minor physical injuries, but it appears he has suffered from a slight concussion." Rukia responded

"That's no problem, continue."

"Okay, Ichigo Kurosaki, well Ichigo's injuries are very minor at this state, most likely due to his high-speed regeneration. Next is Izuru Kira, who had three shattered rib bones and a broken arm. His current condition is very poor. Mashiro Kuna, she received a heavy amount of damage to her soul, and has been experiencing spontaneous convulsions for the past two hours." Rukia concluded

"I see. Well, the healing mats should easily take care of all of their injuries with the exception of Mashiro. What you described, are the symptoms that take place after becoming subject the guardia ahuecado's poison. Sadly, I myself have not come up with a cure that will fully remove the injuries, but the mist inside the healing area should take care of it, for its powers are even far beyond my own. Oh, and Rukia, what about Soifon?"

"Well actually, she darted off before I could even examine her, most likely going to the Melee department." Rukia momentarily flashed an embarrassed look across her face, for letting an injured comrade go without being properly taken care of.

"I assume that's okay. She can take care of herself. For the time being though, I think it would be best to call a meeting."

"Yes of course."

Unohana began to draw a unique emblem her arm, and concentrated her reiatsu.

"Bakudō seventy-seven, Tenteikūra!"

Unohana shot her hands out in front of her so they were horizontally parallel. A two-dimensional blue square formed at the base of her palms, and she began to recite her message.

"Urgent, everyone please assemble at the healing and repair department within fifteen minutes. Thank you." as she finished her message and returned her hands to her side, the blue square seemingly disappeared into the air.

"Rukia, please gather everyone on the premises for the meeting as well."

"Yes right away!" Rukia rushed off from the soon-to-be meeting room through a connecting hallway and into the medical wing of the building.

"Tōshirō, Rangiku, Unohana has requested an emergency meeting due to the condition of our fallen comrades, please follow me to the foyer."

Tōshirō and Rangiku exchanged a quick worried glance, before getting up from where they were sitting.

"Oh Rangiku, can you show Tōshirō the way, I have to get one more person?" questioned Rukia

"Sure." answered Rangiku as she continued down the hallway, steadying Tōshirō as he limped beside her.

Rukia quickened her pace until she came to the door leading into the southernmost room in the building. She raised her fist to knock, but instead opted to charge in instead.

The room was very small but quaint. A variety of posters were pinned up in disarray, making the hidden beige wall behind them hardly recognizable. A tiny maple wood desk lay jammed in a corner and overflowing with various indescribable items that seemed to hold no use at all.

The last item Rukia spotted was a twin-sized bed positioned horizontally against the back wall. The bed posts were decorated with carvings of dianthuses and topped with matching pink ribbons.

Rukia directed her attention to the barely noticeable silhouette that was scrunched up underneath the enormous hot pink comforter. The only humanly recognizable feature was the short crop of pink hair that stood out against the bleach white silk pillow.

"Yachiru? Yachiru, are you awake?" Rukia whispered as she softly tapped the small girl's shoulders

Yachiru Kusajishi slowly opened her eyes and then began to rub them with two balled up hands. After a long yawn or two, Yachiru slowly turned her head and gave Rukia a quizzical look.

"Ruki? Why did you wake me up Ruki?" asked Yachiru

"Yachiru, when Kenpachi requested you be put into the healing department he guaranteed us that you would fulfill your duties. Now, I don't think sleeping during working hours is very fulfilling."

"Well maybe not to you Ruki, but I sure feel very fulfilled!" Yachiru flashed a wide grin, but it quickly faded once she saw the seriousness on Rukia's face.

"Look Yachiru, I don't have time to argue with you. Unohana expects us to be out there very shortly. I don't have time to explain, but it's not good." Rukia lowered her head before shaking it abruptly as if to rid of all her bad thoughts

"Oh, it's not Ken-chan is it? Okay let's go now!" Yachiru sprung out of bed then quickly ushered Rukia out of her room. They proceeded to wind through the numerous hallways and corridors of the building until they came out in the massive foyer.

"Good, you found Yachiru." commented Unohana as she took her seat in a plush armchair.

Rukia and Yachiru fell back into two more identical chairs that were positioned across the room for Unohana.

Rangiku directed Tōshirō to another chair, and she promptly took the one beside him. The foyer was much different than a normal entrance hall, in the fact that it seemed to be treated as a living room. A ring of 22 matching beige recliners were in a circle formation, centered around what appeared to be a card table of some sort.

"Unohana, would you mind explaining why Rukia and Yachiru are in the health and repair department, when prior to this they had no healing abilities?" questioned Tōshirō after a moments observations of his surroundings

"Certainly. Well the reason is simple. Kenpachi and Byakuya both felt for their safety, and refused to allow them to be in the melee or scouting departments. So naturally, the safest place for them to be was in the healing quarters, and accordingly, being under mine and Isane's mentoring," explained Unohana as she shifted her hand toward Isane who was reclining in the chair next to her "they were quickly able to pick up on our healing methods."

"Yes, and another thing, Ichigo mentioned that before I came, there were 19 of us left. So why are there 22 chairs in this room, as I suspect the number would represent the highest amount of members meeting here at a certain time?" Tōshirō countered

"So you noticed. That is also simple. Along the way, we lost three comrades." she quickly averted her eyes, as if to hide guiltiness

"I figured as much." smirked Tōshirō "One more request, would you mind telling me who the fallen comrades were?" Tōshirō tightened slightly, hoping Momo wasn't involved with the matter. He had been avoiding asking of her well being this entire time, afraid of what the answer may be. Regardless, he'd soon find out anyway, whether it be from her response or from the obvious deduction of the visitors that would be arriving shortly.

"Yes, well, allow me to explain what happened first." Unohana leaned back farther into her chair, but it was obvious she was tense, even against the cushions. "It happened on an off time for all of us. My department was busy researching various cures, the scouting group was fulfilling their chores, the melee team was devising a plan, an ambush actually, and the research department was looking into the recreation of the guardia ahuecados' toxins.

The day before this, half of the melee department encountered another guard. They successfully handled him, and in the process, a vial of the enemies poison fell and shattered. So under Mayuri's request we sent three members to safely retrieve the spilt venom, and return it for further research.

Unfortunately, we underestimated the guards' detection abilities. The territory next to battle site was marked with the symbol of the undécimo* guardia ahuecado. We had concluded that no matter the circumstances, the guards would always stay in their assigned areas. This is where we were gravely mistaken. It turns out Aizen ordered a different placement in terms of their stationed districts. At the arrival of our three comrades, to collect the toxin, they were immediately apprehended by the undécimo guardia, and taken out." Unohana concluded her explanation by folding her hands across her lap and focusing all her attention to them.

"I see, so these new soldiers of Aizen's, there are numbered as well. Now, um, about the losses." urged Tōshirō

"Right. The three victims were former 1st squad lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, former 2nd squad lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, and former 7th squad lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. The most gruesome part of the whole thing was that although we knew who the bodies belonged to, they were indifferent from each other. It was impossible to tell them apart from. The whole scene was just an entire bloody mess.


End file.
